Decode
by fishylishy
Summary: -Oneshot for TP, songfic to the song Decode- Link sees a new side of Midna when they find the mirror fragmented. Is she really who he believes her to be? Can she tell him the secret she's keeping? Does she trust him? LXM, could be friendship OR romance.


**Hey everybody! I was shocked by the response to yesterday's "Good Samaritan". So I figured, after seeing Twilight's first showing, that I may as well use Decode from its soundtrack. I am a huge fan of Paramore, and I hope this fits. I did alter it a little bit, changing "man" to "woman", but…yea. Okay, here you are. Takes place when Midna finds the mirror shattered.**

**))))))))))))))))))((((((((((((((((**

**Decode**

**))))))))))))))))))))))(((((((((((((((((((((((**

Midna, the small imp, whom he knew shared the same fate. Midna, whom had smiled her-one fanged smile the second she had met him. Midna, who was the sassy little Twili woman. Her red eyes widened, her sharp white fang curling over her pale blue lip. Link knew that her insides were melting away. Her face gave it all away, though she didn't realize that. He couldn't help but feel the sorrow she felt—the drowning.

_How can I decide what's right  
When you're clouding up my mind?  
I can't win  
Your losing fight  
All the time _

_Not gonna ever own what's mine  
When you're always taking sides.  
You won't take away my pride  
No not this time  
Not this time_

Finally, she floated out in front of him and looked up at the mirror pitifully. She had never been the emotional kind, but Link wasn't naïve. He knew she was falling right now. He, too, had felt this feeling—the air whipping at his cheeks though his area had no breeze, the coldness and numbness, like you had fallen in the coldest of ponds during a harsh winter. But, he wasn't going to let her wallow in it. _He_ wouldn't wallow in it himself, because he knew that there was a solution.

_How did we get here?  
I use to know you so well  
How did we get here?  
Well, I think I know…_

She was showing a different face now. Her eyes morphed into ice, glossy and wide. Midna blinked a few times, and Link suspected she didn't believe that this. That they were back in the temple, spinning and dodging, and that she was just dazing. Link didn't understand Midna. He was so confused. Just moments ago, she had been laughing and being sassy…and now she was shielding her face, kneeling at the bottom of the mirror's golden pedestal. Her small, blue figure rocked slightly.

_The truth is hiding in your eyes  
And it's hanging on your tongue  
Just boiling in my blood,  
But you think that I can't see  
What kind of woman that you are  
If you're a woman at all  
Well, I will figure this one out on my own  
(I'm screaming "I love you so..."  
But my thoughts you can't decode)_

Link caught a glimpse of her face. She looked anxious, her fists slightly balled. _She wants to say something. _And he knew right then and there—she had a secret. Like so many other people, they had a reason behind their actions and behavior. Something she kept under lock and key inside her soul, and she wanted to tell him, so, _so_ badly. However, he knew that Midna would never give it away.

_How did we get here?  
I use to know you so well  
How did we get here?  
Well, I think I know_.

As she looked up and Link saw her face, he felt a stab of agony. But he had no time to try and comfort her, because he saw the Sages that had risen out of seemingly the ground. Both of the adventurers became wide-eyed as a musky, far-off voice filled the coliseum style chamber. "A dark entity lurks in the Twilight…It houses an evil power…" Midna and Link looked at each other knowingly. Zant was the one they suspected. The Sage spoke on. "You who are guided by fate…You who possesses the crest of the Goddesses…hear us."

Link bowed his head. Another sage spoke in the same papery tone of voice. "At the command of the Goddesses, we sages have guarded the Mirror of Twilight since ancient times." Though Link appeared to be taking this in, Midna was slightly less enthusiastic. Was this common knowledge in the Twilight Realm? And what was this, 'you who are guided by fate'? Was fate…could _fate_ possibly be why he and Midna met?

_Do you see what we've done?  
We've gone and made such fools of ourselves  
Do you see what we've done?  
We've gone and made such fools of ourselves…_

"You seek it…but the Mirror of Twilight has been fragmented by mighty magic…" It was yet another one who spoke. Link felt traumatized. Zant was a villain, a man who didn't care about how he destroyed other people's lives.

A new voice continued the tale. "That magic is a dark power that only he possesses…" The tone turned icy and harsh. Link found this to be a tad over-dramatic. Both he and Midna both knew who it was. "His name is…" The currently-speaking sage turned her head to another, whose back was to them all.

"Ganondorf." The sage spun around, its face a mask of the past. Link could read them all like scrolls. Agony, terror…devotion. They were devoted to helping. Midna and Link looked at each other, dumbstruck. They had been so sure that it was Zant. Everything was different…everything was slipping…

_How did we get here?  
I used to know you so well  
How did we get here?  
Why won't you show yourself?_

The sages began the forbidden tale, the tale of misused power…a story that shouldn't have been being told. Link and Midna had thought that at the moment, they would be in the Realm of Twilight, being the heroes. _How? How did this happen?_ As the sages continued their story, Link knew that they had experienced hatred and agony first-hand. This Chamber had held many tears. Link looked at Midna's broken face. Her fists were still clenched. _Why won't she tell?_

When the sages were about done, Midna spoke. Link looked back to her. She was in the nook of the circular mirror frame, leaning against its remaining shard. "You're just now figuring out where Zant got his power?! It's far too late…" Her harp-like, high pitched voice broke. "Only the true leader of the Twili can utterly destroy the Mirror of Twilight…so Zant could merely break it into pieces." She guessed the next part. "Once broken by magic, the Mirror of Twilight became fragments, which even now are hidden across the land of Hyrule."

The sages were quick to tell them the locations of the fragments. They divulged this knowledge trustingly to Link and Midna—openly. The locations varied. A snowy mountain, an ancient grove…the heavens. Midna floated over to Link and leaned against his left side, her head on his shoulder. The sages warned them about the danger. Midna and Link exchanged a nod. They had known of these dangers all along. But they would not allow the dark angel to get them. They were stronger. The sages faded and Link walked down the steps.

But Midna was just staring at him. "Where are you going?"

_I think I know…  
I think I know…  
There is something that I see in you.  
It might kill me… I want it to be true._

"Well, I was planning on warping and buying some supplies near Hyrule. Then, we'll go to the mountains and get the first shard, and then continue getting them until we have completed the mirror," He shrugged, content with himself as Midna's face lit up. There was a spark in her eyes—something Link couldn't decode. Something that he saw…the yearn for power. But not in a tainted way. In a pure way. "Is that alright?"

She nodded and transformed him into a wolf with her shadow magic. "Let's go."

**Comments? Questions? Good. This is want I want for feedback. All of you can review, not only those with an account. **

**One comment, on something I'm doing right.**

**Two questions, preferably about the story. (If you can)**

**See ya!**


End file.
